Birthday Fever
by topher girl0102
Summary: It's Eric's birthday and Jackie plans a very special and unforgettable birthday celebration for him ! JE one shot. This story is dedicated to a die hard JE'er on this board, SmokinAK47, whose birthday is today ! Hope you all like the story.


**A/N – **Hello everyone! Thanks for all the PM's asking me when I will finish 'Come on Closer', sorry for the delay but I promise to update it within the next few weeks.

**Meanwhile, I happened to find out that it is SmokinAK47's birthday today (Oct 10), and what better gift to give such a prolific JE'er than a JE one shot! AK, Many Happy Returns, dude and I hope you have a Jackie-licious birthday :)**

To all of you who read, I do hope you enjoy the one shot. The basic outline is that it is Eric's birthday and his girlfriend Jackie plans to make it an unforgettable one! Jackie and Eric are OOC at (many?) places and the entire story is AU. I wrote the first draft in first person narrative because it's easier to write that way (from a grammar perspective) and then I ran out of time and couldn't change it. Sorry! But I still really hope that you like it.

I've been naughty again and rated this as T, it really should be M, I think. Is it okay if I move it after a couple of days ? ** Please don't read if you usually don't read M rated chapters. **

**BIRTHDAY FEVER**

**Prologue**

If anyone had asked me when I first knew that he was 'The One', I wouldn't have been able to give an exact answer. I had known him first as my boyfriend's friend. We had hung out with the rest of the gang in his basement. My attention had always been focussed on getting Michael to change; and Eric had been fixated with Donna, the striking redhead who lived next door to him.

But somewhere along the way I became aware of my feelings for him…..

I think I had known for a while, deep down inside, before acknowledging it to myself. It was probably the reason why I kept resisting pressure from Michael to 'do it' with him. That's also probably why we broke up within a few months of starting to date.

I met Eric at school one day, about a month later. I was leaving after cheer practice, and he offered to drop me off at home.

He asked me why I never came by the basement anymore and then told me not to let the break up with Michael stop me from hanging out with the gang.

I asked him if he and Donna had started dating yet. I hadn't seen her much either in the last month, but it had seemed inevitable that the two of them would soon become an item.

Strangely enough, he didn't really answer that question. Instead, he asked me if I had started dating anyone else. Then he almost seemed to blush before asking me if I wanted to hang out with him sometime…

We've been inseparable ever since then …

**March 1978**

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**Friday evening**

I saw him standing by his trusty old car as I ran out of the school grounds toward him. He smiled when he saw me and I quickened my pace even more. As I approached him, I saw his gaze move downward before quickly coming back to my face. I was still in my uniform after cheer practice.

It usually either irritated me or just amused me when boys leered at me in the outfit but I had never felt either of those emotions in reaction to Eric's glances…

I felt a rush of excitement - it was his birthday today!

I had already managed to give him a few birthday kisses during the school day, but this was our first proper one. As soon as I reached him, I flung my arms around him. His lips came down on mine instantly, almost as if he had been waiting all day for this moment too.

A few minutes later, we broke apart reluctantly. We had already reached the permissible limits for a public kiss in the school zone.

We went straight to his house, where his mom was making a special birthday dinner for him. The gang would all be there. We had got him a cassette player for his car. We all knew he had wanted one for a long time. I had got some more presents for him but I would give them to him later when we were alone.

I used Eric's room to change and brush my hair out of its ponytail. The others were waiting for me when I went down, for us to give him his birthday gift.

He loved the player and the entire evening was a lot of fun. We didn't get any time alone, but we sat by each other, with my arm linked in his, the whole time.

I wanted to leave soon after Donna had left. Michael and the others were already talking about wanting to get Eric drunk; I wasn't sure what they planned to do with him after that, but I felt I was better off not knowing …

He walked out with me, still trying to convince me to stay a little longer and that he'd drive me home. But I wanted to let him spend the evening with the guys.

We stood in his driveway, our last few moments together that evening.

'I'll be fine, I feel like walking home anyway'. I smiled. 'Have fun with the boys, but don't do anything too wild'.

I looked up at him, I knew we didn't have much privacy in the driveway but I still wanted one more kiss before leaving. But I wanted him to be the one to lean in to start the kiss.

I remembered something the girls on the cheer squad were talking about earlier that week; sure-fire ways to get a boy thinking about kissing you. Now, those girls were somewhat slutty, so I usually wouldn't take any sex advice from them, but it was a worth a try this one time, I really wanted one more of those hot smooches from him before I left.

He was talking about the good times we would have with the new cassette player during long drives when I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, chewing on it gently.

Sure enough, I saw his eyes move down to my lips, the green orbs seemed to darken for a minute before he stopped himself mid-sentence to lean down and press his mouth against mine, his tongue soothing my bitten lip.

I pulled away a couple of minutes later, when his mouth moved to my neck and his hands moved down over my hips to hold me closer. I had wanted a good night kiss, but we couldn't make out in full view of all the others seated in the kitchen!

'Eric, will you come over to my house at lunch time tomorrow?'

I could see the surprise in his eyes. The next day was Saturday and we had already agreed on a movie and a drive in the evening.

'To your house? Are you sure your parents won't mind, Jackie? Your dad doesn't seem to really like the idea of you dating me….'

I smiled 'He doesn't like the idea of me dating anyone; he just wants me to be a little girl forever. It'll be fine Eric, don't worry'

I didn't tell him then that my parents were not even going to be home that weekend; it was part of the surprise I had planned …

**Morning of the next day**

I woke up that day with butterflies in my stomach and lay in bed for a while, watching the early morning sunlight filter in through the curtained windows. I had planned the day more than a week ago, but now that the time had come my mind vacillated a while…

_Was I really sure about this?_

A few weeks ago, I had convinced Eric to come with me to the Mall on a Saturday evening. He had been so sweet the whole evening, patiently walking alongside while I went from shop to shop, checking out all the new Spring collections.

On the way back, we took a detour, taking the long route back and found ourselves parking, as we often did, for some time alone before the evening ended.

The kissing got very heated and soon he was pushing me gently backward until I was almost lying down. I held onto his shirt, pulling him down on me.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my ear, down my throat and the sensitive places around my collarbone. His hands were everywhere and my breathing was as ragged as his.

The thought of stopping only came to me when he pressed his hips against mine, and gently started moving against me. I could very clearly feel how turned on he was, despite the layers of clothes that separated us. We were past the point where we usually stopped, and I struggled a while to find the strength to stop responding.

It felt so good, but I had wanted our first time to be special…we had to stop.

I tried gentle pushes and when that didn't work, I asked him to stop.

He did, almost immediately. A couples of minutes later, we were driving back home.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked, looking at his face in profile as he concentrated on the road ahead.

He didn't seem to know what to say for a few seconds.

'No, but just don't let things get that far if you don't want to finish …'

I nodded. I must have looked anxious because he turned to look at me and gave me a half smile, telling me not to look so worried.

After that, I knew I didn't want to make him wait much longer. It wasn't that I felt under pressure to take the next step or anything like that, it was just that I felt so sure of my feelings for him. I knew I wanted to go all the way with him.

I got up from my bed quite early for a Saturday. I had a lot to do and only a few hours to do it in.

I arranged all the presents I had got for him on the coffee table downstairs.

I went into the kitchen. Our cook had already been in that morning and left plenty of delicious food on the table. But I wanted to make something myself for lunch. Even if it was a very basic dish, I would have the satisfaction of knowing I'd made it myself.

I put some macaroni to boil & prepared a simple cheese sauce to go with it. After placing the mixture in the oven, I stood beside almost the whole time it was baking to make sure that I pulled it out on time.

I then spent a couple of hours getting ready which included agonising over what to wear. Finally, I decided to go with what I knew worked. I picked an outfit not dissimilar to my cheerleading uniform. It consisted of a skirt that was a few inches above knee length, a soft short sleeved sweater shirt and my favourite boots.

_**Later that day**_

I took a deep breath before opening the door to him that afternoon; there was no turning back now…

I saw his eyebrow arch a little at the short skirt. I had left my hair down and worn more makeup than I usually did indoors.

'Wow'

I was thankful for his one word opening statement, it made me feel a little less nervous.

I smiled in response, taking his hand and starting to lead him into the living room.

I shrieked a little as a small furry animal followed him in. It was a cat!

'Jackie, it's okay, he's harmless. I found him hanging around outside the school building, looking hungry and lonely, and I tried finding his owner. He must be a stray I guess, cos no one claimed him. So, he's staying at my house for a while until mom finds him a new home.'

I was a bit nervous around animals, but he was right, the cat did look languidly harmless.

'What's his name?' I asked as we walked down the hallway.

'Obi' Eric replied grinning.

'Oh Eric, you gave him a name from the bible, that's so cool, I love the name '

He looked nonplussed for a minute and then smiled again. 'Yeah, that's not where I got the name from…but I'm glad you like it'

I asked him if the previous night out with the guys had been fun, his answer was vague though. So, I dropped it. I was sure we'd all hear a recap of the whole evening in full lurid detail from Fez.

I saw him glance around as we entered the huge living room.

'Eric relax, my parents are away the entire weekend. Our cook will be in before dinnertime, but we have the house all to ourselves until then.'

Before he could react to that piece of news, I had led him over to where his beautifully wrapped birthday gifts were laid out on the glass table beside the black leather couch at the centre of the room.

I wrapped my arms around him lightly 'Happy Birthday, Eric…'

'Jackie, wow. You shouldn't have ….'

There was that word again. Hopefully it meant happy surprise and not that he was feeling smothered or anything.

He put his arms around me too, returning the hug and I could feel his lips in my hair.

'Open the presents, Eric. I hope you like them'

I had gotten him a box of his favourite chocolates. He wasn't into 'candy' the way Fez was, but there was a brand that he liked. I had also got him a small set of GI Joe action figures. I had checked with a couple of nerds at school to make sure I was getting the latest 'in' dolls.

And lastly, I had indulged myself and got him a new shirt.

The shirt was blue with a checked pattern and had bits of green in it too. I had only recently noticed that when he wore anything that was an aqua combination, his eyes shone a bright sea blue-green colour.

He was leaning in for a kiss but I stopped him.

'Lunch first….'

Obi was comfortably settled on an armchair, so I left both of them there. When I came back with two servings of Mac & Cheese, Obi looked like he was dozing and Eric was immersed in admiring his new action figures.

'I tried finding some cat food in the kitchen' I said.

'Don't worry. Mom took care of our furry pal's lunch before I left. I'm surprised he wanted to tag along actually, he's never wanted to leave the house in the past week'

'Eric, I made this, okay? But if you don't like it, there's plenty of other food in the kitchen, you don't have to –'

'Jackie, this is really good'

I couldn't later remember eating the food at all, so I don't know if he was just saying that to be polite. Lunch seem to pass by in a haze.

He had emptied his plate much before me. I remember taking a forkful from my plate and placing it against his lips, gently rubbing the creamy macaroni against his slightly parted lips.

And the next thing I knew, he was cupping my face in his hands and his lips had claimed mine.

I think he really was touched by the little party for two I had put together that day; his lips seemed to quickly turn urgent against mine. It took us only a few minutes to get into a lying down position on the couch.

My hands were entangled in his hair. I reminded myself I didn't have to hold back that day; I could give into all the things my body was urging me to do. We weren't going to have to stop at all…

I pulled him closer and let my lips trail down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt, using my tongue to explore the skin there. My fingers started unbuttoning his shirt.

All my senses were slowly drowning in the taste and feel of him under my lips and hands.

Perhaps, he was a little surprised; I was certainly being bolder than usual…

He stilled my hands, pinning them on both sides of my head on the narrow couch, his fingers linked in mine. His mouth came down on mine again. I was still reeling from the kiss when he lifted his head and looked a little questioningly into my eyes for a few seconds.

I could feel myself blushing a little. His gaze moved downward and I felt him smoothing my sweater up over my breasts. I was wearing a deep red silky bra and hearing his breathing get ragged made me lose control of my breathing too. My eyes closed when I felt his lips kissing my skin through the translucent material.

We had been dating for months now and he had done this many times already, but each time it had the same impact on me. I literally felt weak in the knees every time I felt his lips on my breasts.

I had told him so once, after he had tried doing it at school one day, when we were alone for a few minutes. There was a chance of us being interrupted and I knew I wouldn't be able to play it cool if we had been forced to stop abruptly. But my whispered plea had only seemed to make him want to do it even more right then though.

I blushed again in remembrance of that day at school.

His mouth had moved down to my waist now, and the realisation that my belly button was another erogenous zone momentarily startled me.

When his hands slid up my thighs, I pushed aside the final words of warning ringing in my head. It was my mother's voice, telling me not to make the same mistakes she had. That you shouldn't give into these urges if you wanted the boy to respect you. That men always walked away from slutty girls eventually.

She was wrong, I was sure of that. I loved Eric and I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with, forever. This was the best possible way of showing him how much I loved him and adored him.

I could feel his hands tremble a little as he touched me through the thin red silk of my panties.

All the nerves in my stomach were starting to shake in anticipation…

'Eric, wait' He showed no sign of having heard me. 'Let's go upstairs'

That caught his attention. He was back up beside me in a flash. One look into my eyes and he could see that I had no plans of stopping him that day.

'We'll be more comfortable on my bed in my room' I couldn't make it clearer than that.

My cheeks felt burning hot at the look he was giving me; it was a mixture of so many emotions.

'Jackie, are you sure?'

I only managed a slight nod before our mouths fused together again.

'Eric, no, not here, Obi might see us….'

We left Eric's cat almost sleep on the armchair and made our way upstairs.

It was the first time he had been inside my room. I had come up here a couple of hours ago and left soft music playing. The curtains were drawn against the bright sunlight. Everything on my bed was heart shaped, right from the pattern on the bed covers to the shape of the pillows and the cushions strewn around on it.

There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

'Jackie, what about the time you said you wanted to wait till you were 17. I don't mind waiting-'

I cut his words off putting my arms around his neck and leaning up for another kiss.

'Eric, I'm really sure about this. It's not just you; I really want this too…'

I trailed my lips down his neck; my fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt.

Was it actually possible to be dizzy with excitement and shaking with anxiety both at the same time? Because that's what was happening to me right then.

When I tightened the embrace, pushing my entire frame into his, I could feel just how much he wanted me right then.

His arousal against my hip was turning me on even more. But now the anxiety inside me took on a new shape. The question 'should we really be doing this so soon' had vanished and was replaced by a more immediate confusion 'Oh God, will I actually be able to take all of that inside me?'

How could it possibly not hurt?

Of course by that point, it was just a momentary panic that flew away when he moved me toward the bed. I wanted him & I didn't care if it did hurt the first time.

Turning down all those chocolates and ice-creams seemed worth it when he lifted me as if I weighed nothing and laid me down gently on the bed.

'Jackie, I've had so many dreams about this, I've thought about this so many times …..'

'Me too' I flushed all over as I remembered the times I had almost come close to touching myself when I was lying alone in bed , turning restlessly and thinking about him …

Our entire focus then was on getting all barriers out of the way. I was down to just my bra and panties within a few seconds. I smiled when I saw the action figures patterned on his boxers.

He smiled back 'It was laundry day'

It helped to be able to smile for a few seconds, because right after that, I felt painfully shy when he unhooked and threw aside my bra and then pulled down the last remaining scrap I had on.

For a minute, he seemed to want to do nothing but just gaze at me.

'You're beautiful….' His voice sounded so unbelievably sexy.

I pulled him down onto me and buried my face in his neck.

I took him in my hand and started stroking…..

'Jackie' I could hear it in his voice that he was still agonising whether it was too soon.

But I urged him on then, wrapping my legs around his hips, rubbing my wet core against his erection.

But he tried one last time to stop. He moved his hand between us, touching me between my thighs.

'Jackie, why don't I just kiss you all over, until you come …..'

I hadn't known it was possible to be even more turned on than I already was. Just the thought of his mouth at the place where his hands were right now, had me trembling all over.

His fingers were stroking me and I knew he'd be able to feel how wet I was…..

'God, Jackie' He sounded as much in pain as I felt right then. I felt like I was literally going to die if he didn't get inside me right then.

I had gone on the pill a couple of months ago and had told him when I started that it was just in case. So, there was nothing stopping us now.

I moved his hand away and wrapped myself around him again.

He didn't resist this time, and I felt him against my entrance. But he stopped again when he felt the flimsy barrier of skin that would have to be torn down before he could be inside me.

I looked up at him and could see again the conflict in his eyes. He was worried that I might bleed, that I might be hurt.

'Even if it does hurt, it will only be for a minute' I whispered in his ear.

I arched my hips upward to help him and whispered again 'Eric, I love you'

He thrust forward and we both felt the thin wall between us come down.

I muffled my cry against his throat, wrapping my arms even more tightly around him.

'Are you okay?'

I nodded in reply.

I could sense his struggle to stay still, but he gave in a moment later, starting to gently thrust.

'Jackie, I'm sorry….tell me if you want me to stop …..Jackie, this feels so amazing'

The tone of his voice sent a million shivers through me.

'Don't stop' I managed to say.

The shards of pain I had felt that first minute were gone now. But now I felt …. a strange sensation of being stretched, not painful but but not anything else either.

Yet.

As he kept moving inside, keeping the momentum gentle, I focused on how wonderful it felt to be close this to him, almost like our souls were linked together or something …..

And then I felt myself trembling again, I realised the uncomfortable feeling was gone and I didn't want him to stop. He was right, this did feel amazing …..

I had my eyes closed tightly and was focusing on the explosion of sensations gathering inside me. Nothing before now compared with this.

'Jackie, open your eyes…'

I responded immediately. How stupid to feel shy right now … But that's how I felt looking into his eyes right then.

' I needed to see if you were still in pain …'

'I'm not. This feels wonderful, Eric…'

Our lips came together in another kiss and then his lips were in my hair.

I could feel how damp his forehead was with sweat, the strands of his hair touching the side of my face were wet.

I knew I was very close to the edge ….I arched upward again, trying to tell him without words how I was feeling….

'Jackie, don't do that, I'm trying to stay gentle ….'

I did it again, running my nails lightly down his back and sucking the soft skin on his throat.

His thrusts deepened.

Those last minutes , I really did feel like our souls were one right then. I knew I would never be able to stop loving him…

'Jackie, I love you'

We both came at exactly the same moment, holding each other as tightly as possible.

I was glad I had chosen the pill, it meant that there were no barriers between us right then.

He was still trying to catch his breath when I placed soft kisses all over his face, still clinging on to him.

We lay there together for a while, not wanting our first time to end. I think we dozed off for a few minutes.

When we woke, we still didn't feel getting up straight away. I cuddled up to him, spooning into him, and to my surprise, felt him harden against me again.

Was that even possible? I pressed back into him.

'Jackie, you're still sore. We can't again, not right now …'

It didn't stop him from giving me the most amazing kiss though.

I was feeling terribly thirsty and I thought he might be too.

We got our clothes on and went downstairs.

'You want to drop in at the basement before we head out for the movie?'

I replied with a smile 'You read my mind. I can't wait to hear Fez spill the beans about what the guys did to you last night. I bet they even took pictures'

'Damn, I'll kill them if they show you any pictures' But he was smiling too.

Just before we got out of the car, outside his house, he pulled me to him for a quick hug.

'Thanks Jackie, for making my birthday so special. I can't wait for your birthday now to plan something special for you'

Wow, now I could hardly wait !

**A/N – Hope you all enjoyed the one chapter JE story. I usually write non stop from start to finish but had to write this one in bits and pieces , so it was much harder for me to judge…**

**Oh and re Jackie giving Eric a blue checked shirt – if you google images of Topher, you can see this one of him in a blue checked shirt and green colour jeans. His eyes look …indescribable. Great pic !**


End file.
